The Punks
by AJ-Wolf-AJ
Summary: The story of the Chipmunks, in which the boys are orphan human teens with a talent for singing. When Dave hears their voices he is struck with inspiration. Will that be all? My realistic twist on the movies.
1. The Boys

A/N - because everyone else does it. I don't own A and the Chips and I'm not making money. This is my first A and the Chips story. It's based on the same characters and some of the same situations except the Chipmunks are actually human. Woo. So take a read. I got the whole story outlined so I should update pretty regularly. Review please!

* * *

Simon, Theodore, and Alvin were use to being on their own. They had each other and that was all they ever needed. In such a populated area it was easy for the three early-teen boys to disappear in crowds. No one seemed to notice the three wandering the city without supervision. No one cared that they were living in an abandoned warehouse. And not many stopped to enjoy their street performances.

During the day, the boys made use of their voice talent by singing on street corners with a hat to accept tips. During the night they huddled together for warmth in the corner of an abandoned warehouse. A few gathered blankets and old clothes made for bedding. Their focus was solely on their own survival.

* * *

Dave was use to being on his own. He had his work and that was all he needed. In such a populated area it was difficult for his work to truly shine. No one seemed to notice his subtle art. No one cared that he worked day and night to create what he thought were masterpieces. And not many stopped to enjoy his musical talent.

During the day, Dave worked hard with every aspect of music, losing himself fully in his work. During the evenings he ate dinner alone in his empty house. A few rooms and some furniture does not make a house a home. His focus was solely on his own survival.

* * *

"Alright, guys, let's bring in the big bucks this eve." Alvin spoke with an air of leadership. Though he had a laid-back nature, he made sure that him and his brothers always had what they needed.

"We're down to just $17. Not too bad, but we need to bring in more than average tonight if we're going to have a buffer for the middle of the week lull." Simon said. He had a way with numbers that his brothers just did not understand. He didn't just see money as numbers. He translated money into food, necessary clothing, and transportation to busier areas.

"Simon." Theodore said quietly. He shuffled his old shoes along the sidewalk and trudged beside his taller brothers.

"Yes, Theodore." Simon said gently, knowing his shorter and slightly chubby brother was quite sensitive.

"I tore my spare shirt yesterday." he mumbled. Alvin was the first to turn on Theodore, ready to berate his clumsy brother. A stern look from Simon, halted any insults that might have been ready to leave Alvin's mouth. Alvin scoffed and instead took his anger out on the sidewalk. Stomping the rest of the way to their normal spot.

"Don't worry, Theodore, we will get you a new shirt when we can." Simon patted his back and he received a small smile in return.

* * *

It was another day of failure for Dave SeVille. Unfortunately, Ian just didn't hear the potential that his music had. If only Dave could find some voices to match with his music. His own voice did nothing for his demos. After a small dinner downtown to cheer himself up, he decided to head home to get lost in a bottle of something strong.

The perfect voice, that's all he needed. What he heard were three perfect voices. What were those angelic voices? Was it a recording coming from a store? Was it someone with a speaker attached to an Ipod? That's when Dave saw the crowd. This was a live performance. The voices weren't retouched. They were naturals. Dave had to see this. Trying to push his way through the small gathering of people he finally saw the three.

They were three boys, not older than 13. There was a tall skinny boy with dark hair, one of average height and medium brown hair, and a shorter almost blonde boy who had chubby cheeks. All three had matching brown eyes and mismatched, dull clothes.

Their voices absolutely shocked Dave. Though he didn't care much about appearances, he did think these kids should have picked a better clothing style because it did not match their talent. Their highs were high and their lows were positively ribcage thrummingly excellent. Each one had an amazing voice on their own, but what amazed Dave was how in sync they were with each other. They moved as one, they sang as one, and they amazed the crowd as one. Dave had possibly just stumbled upon his triplet saviors.


	2. Thunderstruck

A/N - Since this is the Chipmunks, I will be using bits from songs. Don't hate me. Credit where credit is due. (Linkin Park's In The End. Not mine)

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

And the small crowd broke into applause. Some whistled and others tossed coins into Alvin's old cap. The three boys gave out high fives and knuckle bumps. They thanked the money throwers and the crowd slowly dwindled. Dave approached them as Simon was counting and systematically storing the money in separate pockets.

"Boys, that was really impressive."

"Thanks, sir." Theodore spoke up first. Simon nodded, not wanting to lose count.

"Of course." Alvin said haughtily. He never expected anything less than the best. Dave dug into his pocket to find one of his cards. He threw his change from dinner into Alvin's hat, which amounted to $2 and change. He decided to hand the card to Simon.

"When you boys get home, be sure to bring this to your parents." Simon took the card without really looking and Dave smiled and walked away. There was no way these boys would turn down an opportunity like that.

"What did he give you, Si?" Theodore asked when his brother was done counting. Simon rubbed at his sore eyes and finally took a good hard look at the card in his hand.

"The print is too small, I can't make it out." He handed the card too Theodore.

"Dave SeVille. Musician. JETT Records." He read slowly.

"What?!" Alvin shouted, making a few passersby jump and quickly scuttle away. "A musician for JETT Records?" He snatched the card from Theodores hands.

"Ow, Alvin." He whimpered, but Alvin didn't hear him. The only thing Alvin could hear was himself singing on stage, screaming fans, and the distinct sound of money: Chi-Ching!

"We have to catch up with that guy." He said insistently, pocketing the card and putting his hat back on.

"He left a card, Alvin, we have his phone number." Simon tried to explain, but a part of him knew it was useless. Simon followed Alvin as he raced through the crowd. He had a brotherly duty to be his voice of reason. Theodore followed Simon out of fear of being left behind. Theodore hated thunderstorms more than anything, and just his luck, it had begun to rain.

* * *

Dave settled down at home by his piano. He thought about how great it would be to get a phone call the next morning from the boy's parents. The boy's would be thrilled and the parents so proud. Dave started jotting down note after note. He had a head full of ideas and there was no way he was going to get to sleep tonight. Not to mention that it had started to thunder.

* * *

"Alvin, let's just go home." Simon asked of him.

"Simon, I'm cold." Theodore shuffled next to Simon absolutely drenched.

"I know, Theo." He said sympathetically.

"No, one of these has to be his." Alvin stated as they walked down the street peeking in windows from the sidewalk.

"Alvin..." Simon was almost ready to beg.

"Shhh, listen." Alvin through up a hand and turned his ear towards one of the houses. The rain dripped off the ends of his hair and the ends of his shirt. "I hear a piano."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Dave decided he should try to get a few hours of rest. He started to shut down his equipment when he heard what must have been his neighbors being a bit too loud.

"Thunder"

Lightning flashed as Dave turned off his office lights.

"Thunder"

The voices got louder.

"Thunder"

Dave headed towards the front of his house and looked out the peep hole. Thunder crashed.

"Thunder"

It was the three sidewalk singers from earlier that evening. 'How did they find me?' Dave wondered. 'And what are they doing here?'

I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you

Dave had opened the door. The boys faces lit up when they recognized him as the musician, but they didn't miss a single beat.

Sound of the drums  
Beating in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart  
You've been  
Thunderstruck

"Wait wait wait. Stop." Dave shushed them quickly. Any more and his neighbors might start to question what all the noise was. The boys stopped and looked hopefully up at him. Alvin hoped that he had chosen the right song for him and his brothers. "What are you doing here? I gave you a card to bring to your parents so they could call me tomorrow."

"Well, we want to start as soon as possible." Simon said, almost as a question.

Theodore ran his hands over his light hair to try and prevent more rain from falling into his eyes.

"It's nearly midnight!" Dave exclaimed. "Go home." he was about to close the door on the three when he heard the shortest one speak.

"We don't have one." his small voice matched his small height. Dave wished he had been faster closing the door and had not heard that. He sighed, his conscience nagging him. There was a long silence in which the boys stared up at him with large brown eyes. Dave sighed again.

"Alright, get in here and dry off. I'll call someone for you." he said finally, knowing he was going to regret his final decision.


	3. Calling Someone

A/N - So, I've been on a roll lately with these chapter. Just knocking them out no problem. That might change since I had a job interview today! After over a year of unemployment! I might seriously get this. Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter! P.S. I'm not a poet so I am using songs that already exist.

Three very soggy boys made their way into Dave's home. Simon grabbed Alvin's hat off his head and handed it back to him, pointedly. He knew people weren't suppose to wear hats inside.

"Leave your shoes on the mat and I'll get some towels." Dave said as he made his way down the hall. When the boys could no longer see him they turned to each other.

"What does he mean, 'call someone' for us?" Theodore asked the others. Alvin didn't answer he roughly put his hat back on and made his way further into the house to where he thought the kitchen would be.

"Alvin, take your shoes off." Simon called to him as he and Theodore toed theirs off at the door. Alvin was too busy looking through cabinets and the refrigerator to listen to the simple instruction. "And don't go through the man's personal stuff." Simon whispered harshly, making sure his voice didn't travel.

"This trip will not be for nothing. Even if he doesn't have any interest in our singing we can get some food out of it." Alvin finally spoke.

"Simon, what did he mean by 'call someone' for us?" Theodore asked again. He was used to not being heard so repetition was was known to him.

"He's calling the cops on us, Theo. Now give me a hand with this box of waffles." Alvin already had a box of cereal, cans of peas, a bag of cheeseballs, and a box of toaster waffles laid out on the counter to take with them. Theodore didn't move and neither did Simon.

"Uhh, Alvin." Simon tried to get his attention.

"Come on, Si." Alvin turned to them and noticed that Dave had returned to the front of the house. He handed Simon and Theodore two big fluffy towels. Alvin was caught red handed.

"If you were hungry, you could have just asked." Dave said evenly, throwing the third towel to Alvin. He began shuffling around the kitchen to put something together. It was looking to be the epitome of a midnight snack; junk food that didn't go together in any way. Toasted waffled with whipped cream and a side of cheeseballs. Alvin was waiting for his next move. He didn't want to run for it and overly panic Theodore. "And I was not calling the cops." Simon paused his drying process to listen to Dave. "I was calling a friend from social services."

"What? That's just as bad. Si, Theo, let's go." Alvin exploded, tossing the towel back to Dave and heading for the door.

"They didn't answer. No one's at the office this late." Dave explained setting plates out on the table. "You might as well have something to eat and you three can figure out what you want to do in the morning." There was a long pause in which Alvin, Theodore, and Simon looked between each other, communicating in a way that Dave didn't understand.

Simon raised his eyebrows at Alvin. 'We could just stay the night.'

Alvin looked shocked. 'Are you out of your mind?'

Theodore stared pleadingly at his two taller brothers. 'Yeah, Alvin, I'm so hungry.'

Alvin couldn't believe that he was agreeing to this. 'We leave first thing in the morning.'

* * *

'First thing in the morning' came and went and the boys missed it. After eating whatever Dave could find for them, Simon thanked him. The three somehow managed to fit on Dave's overly large couch and they fell asleep with their shoes still on and stomach's full.

Dave was up earlier than he would have liked. He woke with a pounding headache and the urge to make sure the boys were still there. So, Dave took a seat at his table, nursing a cup of coffee, glancing over to the sleeping boys after every sip. There was no way he was going to let them leave until Claire could speak with them. Claire was an old college friend. They had dated for short period but they realized that they were just too different at that time in their lives. Dave was all about his music and didn't have any concrete plans for the future. Claire was already being accepted to graduate schools and was being honored for her work with children. Dave sighed. If anyone could get those kids into shape, it was Claire. That's when his phone rang. He jumped into action quickly but quietly. The more the phone rang the more likely it was to wake the boys.

"Hello?" He pressed the phone to the side of his head.

"Dave?" Came the gentle voice.

"Good morning, Claire." He said, liking the sound of his name from her mouth.

"I got your message. How did these kids end up at your house?" She asked. Dave quickly peeked out of his office to make sure they were still asleep. Then he explained the entire story to his old friend.

"Look, Dave, I know you need new voices, but there's obviously something wrong with these children. We have to get our priorities in order." she said smartly.

"I know, Claire, I know. It's not just me though. Those kids want to sing. They followed me home for a chance at that." He tried to explain but he heard her exasperated sigh through the phone.

"Can I come by later? I'd like to speak with them." Claire's request sounded reasonable, but Dave couldn't help but feel like he was tricking the boys. He peeked out at them again. They couldn't stay on his couch forever, they needed Claire.

"Alright, make it quite a bit later so I can explain everything to them." he sighed, already trying to imagine the conversation.

"What's got into you Dave?" Claire asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"Never mind, I'll see you in a few hours." When Claire hung up she sighed deeply. She knew first hand what the sad story of a child could do to a person. She hoped Dave could handle it.

* * *

It was around noon when the boys finally woke. Simon was the first up. He rubbed his eyes mercilessly and stared long and hard at the clock on the mantle before he could discern the time.

"11:48?" Simon groaned. He'd never slept this late in his life. He eased his way out from between his brothers and began carefully folding the blanket that had appeared on him in the middle of the night. He placed the blue fleece blanket gently over the top of the couch before waking the others.

"What time is it?" Alvin immediately asked, but he cursed at the sight of the sun shining through the windows. He carelessly tossed the red blanket next to Simon's while Theodore tried his hardest to fold it just like Simon. He succeeded to a degree and the green fleece was placed next to Alvin's.

"Oh good, you guys are awake." Dave appeared from down the hall with sheet music in his hands. He set it down on the couch side table. "How does breakfast sound?"

"Toaster waffles?"


End file.
